


Breathe

by Willowingends



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, episode 47
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowingends/pseuds/Willowingends
Summary: It's hard to breathe when one doesn't have a home. When one doesn't belong anywhere.





	Breathe

"They got what they wanted- got rid of me"

The words echo in her head. She had thought them a million times before. But saying it out loud, admitting to Fjord, to anyone, how she had been abandoned by her father and mother cut like a knife. 

She breathes in and out slowly. The conversation running around and around in circles in her mind. 

"Aren't you at all concerned he might be an innocent in all this? He has your blood running through his veins."

She had more blood on her hands than she did blood in her veins. She had the blood of this family, her family, on her hands. Every wound inflicted on Jester, Fjord, Nott. Every blow dealt by Yasha in her defense. Every cut healed by Cad. Every inch of pain pulled from Caleb. Her hands reflected the bruised lives she had connected with. Stained eternally by Mollymauk's blood. 

She closes her hands in to fists. Flexing them, watching the skin pull taunt. The blood in her veins was nothing, nothing compared to the bonds that had been etched in to her hands with every fight won -- and lost-- by her family's side.

"Could just give the kid a chance. You'll know what to do."

This family had given her a chance. This band of misfits. What did Fjord know of her relationship with her kin. What right did he have to tell her to give him a chance. She knew what to do, she knew the truth.

Her family was here. On this boat.

They had gotten so much from her and hadn't pushed her away when they were done with her. She gave them every chance. And they let her stay. Every time she had turned around expecting to be told bye, thanks for your help, here's the door -- they had surprised her. They had kept her around.

She breathes out slowly, her hands unfurling, long fingers pushing out. Bruised, healing. 

She was learning to breathe again.


End file.
